Various types of outboard motor and out drive propeller guard assemblies have been heretofore designed, however, the majority of these propeller guards have been of the type whereby when the guard encounters a potentially damaging body, either floating or submerged, it acts solely to deflect the body from direct contact with the propeller, with no provision for alleviating the condition. Examples of previously patented propeller guards of this nature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,960; 2,717,570; 2,972,977 and 2,682,854.